Pure Malevolence
by MetallicCountess
Summary: Passionate hate can so easily turn into passionate lust. A story of enemies who have an embarrassing encounter that turns their worlds upside down. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own it, JK Rowling, the goddes she is does.

Pure Malevolence

It had been a rough game. Harry could still picture Malfoy's infuriating sneer as he grabbed the snitch from under Harry's nose. He wiped some mud from his glasses and cursed himself for letting his emotions overrule his mind. The game had not been well timed, because tonight Harry had a date with Cho Chang. This was all he had been able to think of for the past week, ever since Seamus had told him that Cho was a slut.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Harry, the constant gentleman had yelled.

"Its true though," Seamus replied. "She fucked Harold Maude's brother last year, apparently she went completely insane. I have heard she is a total nympho."

Harry has heard rumours of Cho's promiscuity before, but had chosen to ignore them. It was not that he didn't want to screw Cho, just that his sense of human decency made him feel uncomfortable about it.

Harry shuffled back across the lawn to Hogwarts, muddle and tired. He wondered where Hermione and Ron were. They seemed to be increasingly distant to him lately, ever since they had started dating. They only seemed to have time for each other.

"You get worse every game Potter, I cant believe they made you captain." A familiar voice said behind him.

Harry sighed and decided to ignore Malfoy. The last thing he needed right now was to see the Slytherine's sneer of triumph on his face.

"I guess you cant be the hero every day Potter, but at least you will get to catch crabs of Chang tonight."

Harry spun around to face Malfoy, his face burning with hatred.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy, you don't know what your talking about." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh but I do Potter, you will see what I mean later." With a last contemptuous look at Harry, Malfoy turned and walked off.

Later that evening, whilst scraping the dirt off himself in the shower Harry wondered what Draco had meant by his last comment. He assumed Draco had just been messing with him as usual, but something in the way he had said it had made Harry uncomfortable. He turned the shower off and quickly dried himself. He had more pressing things to worry about, like his date with Cho.

He carefully tried to arrange his hair in an almost neat style, slipped into some clean robes and checked himself over in the mirror. He had no idea what to make of his appearance; he guessed he looked all right. Lots of girls fancied him, and Cho agreed to this date, so he must be decent looking, he thought.

He was meeting Cho outside the great hall, then they were heading outside for a picnic by the lake. Harry had originally had no idea what to do for a date, but as usual Hermione had helped him with the answers.

"Look Harry, just pack a picnic, grab your invisibility cloak and take her down by the lake. It will be so romantic." She had looked up at Ron dreamily before dragging him away.

Nerves fluttered through him, making him almost wont to stop and turn around several times as he made his way downstairs. He had liked Cho for so long, and this was his first proper date with her.

As he neared the hall, some raised voices caught his attention. Warily he followed the noises until he came to what he presumed was a broom cupboard. He listened carefully at the door. There were muffled noises followed by grunting and low moans. Something was terribly wrong, he thought, maybe someone is getting attacked in there. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and raised it in front of him as he reached for the door handle. In one swift motion he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

There was a glint of silver followed by a scream and a deep laugh.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… it just happened."

It took Harry a full minute to register what he was witnessing.

Malfoy and Cho. She had her skirt up around her waist, with Malfoy pressing her up against the wall, his pants at his ankles.

"Sorry Potter, did I beat you again today?" Malfoy laughed.

Red-hot hatred burned through Harry, not just at Malfoy, but also at Cho, and at himself for falling for a girl like her.

Malfoy will pay for this, he thought, he was sick to death of the Slytherines leering face.


	2. Red hot tension

Chapter 2

Harry stormed back to his room, rage flying around inside him. As he entered the room a startled Ron greeted him.

"Harry! What are you doing back already? What happened with Cho?"

Harry turned to him. "I don't want to talk about it. Cho wasn't the girl I thought she was."

Ron left the room, it was obvious Harry wanted time alone. Ever since he had rejected Malfoys friendship so many years ago when they had first met, Malfoy had been nursing a deep bitter hatred for him. It had never bothered him too much, he hated him back, but tonight he had hit a nerve. Lately Malfoy seemed to be taking everything Harry truly wanted. First the snitch at today's game, then Cho… what would he take next? Harry seethed himself into a troubled sleep, dreaming troubled thoughts over the object of his hatred- Malfoy.

When he awoke the next morning, Draco was happy. He finally had put Potter in his place. Soon the whole school will realise he is not the golden boy they think he is, just a looser who got lucky a few times. He showered and dressed quickly then made his way downstairs for breakfast. He was strolling through the corridors, staring out the windows lost in his thoughts when he collided with someone. The person grabbed onto his sleeve and they toppled over, the person pinning him underneath them.

"Malfoy! Watch were your going!" Harry shouted, struggling to untangle himself from Malfoy.

"What the hell do you think your doing Potter? Don't you EVER touch me!" Malfoy yelled. The two boys sat heaving on the ground glaring at each other. Harry pulled himself up, followed quickly by Malfoy.

He scowled at Harry. "You must be pretty desperate to be jumping on random people in the hallways."

"I didn't jump on you Malfoy," Harry muttered as he dusted himself off.

"You must be begging for someone to touch you I guess, being a virgin and all. Although im sure Cho would give you another shot." Draco sneered.

This hit a sore spot in Harry, and before he knew what he was doing he launched himself at Draco, fists flying. Before he could react, Harrys fist connected with Dracos jaw in an awkward blow. Draco stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall. He then retaliated, leaping on to Harry and pulling him to the ground. It was at this time that the boys remembered their wands. They whipped them out simultaneously, but before they could cast a single hex a voice boomed above them.

"Potter! Malfoy, get off each other and follow me!" Snape stood over them, a daunting figure in black.

The boys sheepishly untangled themselves for the second time that morning and huffed their way to Snapes office.

"Sit boys, and tell me why you were all over each other in the hall just now." Snape glared at them icily.

"Potters a jerk Sir, he attacked me."

"Be that as it may, from where I was standing it appeared you were just as responsible as Potter. I think you two need some fresh air, and I need some _fungi-aphrodis _which, I believe grows around the edge of the forest. You two can spend this evening gathering some for me, and hopefully that will teach you to work as a team."

Snape smiled at the obvious despair that was pasted on the boys faces. This was what he loved about being a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, Just a little chapter, but a taster of things to come! Please keep reviewing thanks!

Draco was furious at Professor Snape for giving him a joint detention with Potter. This was highly unusual; he was usually a favourite of the Potion Master. He would be speaking to his father about this.

That evening Draco and Harry met Snape at the front of the castle, each holding a lantern and wrapped in their thickest cloaks.

"Now boys, I need at least two buckets of _fungi-aphrodi. _It is tricky to find and can be quite…dangerous. It resembles a small rose and is blue. Do it quickly and do it right."

He handed them both a wooden bucket. "Now get out of my sight."

The two young men shuffled off. They didn't speak until they reached the edge of the forest. Draco turned to Harry, a sneer on his pale face.

"I could murder you Potter and blame it on a werewolf."

Harry snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes. "Lets just find these flowers and get out of here."

The flowers were hard to find and seemed to grow in strange places. The boys found themselves creeping deeper and deeper into the woods. An hour passed and the boys had only a few handfuls of the flowers each. Draco was growing bored and angry so decided to pass the time with his favourite hobby; Potter baiting.

"If you are so famous Potter, why are you still a virgin?"

Harry ignored him, making the slytherin more ill- tempered. Before he had come down for the detention, Harry had vowed he would not let Malfoy anger him and would remain cool and aloof to the boys teasing. He reached under a bush and pulled out a fresh flower.

Draco snorted.

"What are these flowers anyway? They must be something good if Snape needs so many," Harry muttered.

Realising his teasing was not going to bother Harry tonight, Draco took a different tact to relieve his boredom.

"Eat one of them Potter," He drawled, "I dare you."

Harry chose to continue ignoring him. Malfoy however was not going to give up.

"They wont do anything that can't be fixed by Madam Pomfrey. Just do it Potter you sook."

Harry turned to Draco. "Why don't you eat one then Malfoy."

Draco flushed. "Fine Potter, I double dare you then."

Glowering at each other the boys both tentatively bit into one of the flowers. Surprisingly they each found the flower rather tasty.

Back in the dungeons, Professor Snape was pouring over a potion book and organising ingredients he needed for a concoction he was going to teach the 6th years. It was a strong potion, a powerful aphrodisiac that was designed to make the drinker more sexual appealing as well as placing them in a dream-like state. He had all the ingredients, except the main one, and most important. Snape glanced at the wall clock, Draco and Potter should be back soon with that ingredient very soon, he thought. He wondered if it had been a wise idea to trust the boys with such a dangerous item. Surely, he thought, they are not stupid enough to do anything with the flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Hey thanks for reviewing and reading! This chapter involves SEX so if your going to get uncomfortable, don't read it. On another note, I have never written a male/male sex scene before, and I am quite a bashful person naturally, but I tried to push this as much as I could. I would love to know what you think. So please review!

A strange drowsiness seemed to be seeping through Harry, making him feel like he had drunk several glasses of fire -whisky. He ran his hands over his arms feeling the softness and sudden sensitivity of his skin. He picked up the half eaten flower and studied it closely. He didn't realise how beautiful it was, it was glorious. Without thinking he popped the rest of it in his mouth and enjoyed the honey like taste of it. He sunk to the ground, feeling he needed to sit to stop himself floating away. He glanced up at Draco who was staring down at him, a mixture of haziness and confusion on his face.

"Potter." He whispered, and then sat on the ground in front of Harry.

The boys sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "What was that flower?" Harry said. "I feel…" Harry left the sentence unfinished and blushed.

Draco shook his head forcefully and muttered, "Not good, this is not good, this is not right." He shuffled closer to Harry. "Potter, I think we should go back to the castle right now."

Strangely, Harry looked unhappy at the idea. The boys both nodded, however made no move to leave the forest, but continued staring into each others eyes.

The cool beauty in Draco's eyes suddenly struck Harry, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight, and his lips so soft and full. He found himself pondering over what Dracos body would look like, how his skin would feel. In turn, Draco marvelled at the sparkling green in Harry's eyes, and admired the angles of his face. Both boys appeared to be fighting some inner battle, trying to reject the effects of the flower, yet wanting to give in to it as well.

"Why cant we Harry, just for tonight, forget our rivalry." Draco picked up another flower and hinted to it. Harry grinned and picked a flower from his bucket. "Yes… I think that would be a good idea. In fact, a excellent idea." Smiling at each other, the boys both popped the flowers into their mouths and chewed in delight. It didn't take long before the flowers effects kicked in.

Draco moved to Harry, closing the gap between them. The power of the extra flower had silenced the voice in his head, and obliterated any hatred towards Harry Potter. Harry felt nothing except a blissful haze, in which the young man before him was not Draco Malfoy, his enemy, but a beautiful vision.

Draco pressed himself up against Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry responded instantly by pressing his lips against Draco's in a violent kiss. Draco pushed Harry backwards, winding, and exhilarating him. He boys hurriedly started ripping off their clothes, throwing them in a pile by their side. They kneeled in front of each other, naked and puffing, the chill of the night air not touching their sweating bodies. They leapt towards each other, grabbing and smashing their lips and tongues together. Their hands exploring the fineness and budding masculinity of each other's bodies. Harry was surprised to find a small patch of hair running down Draco's chest. He ran his hands over it, roughly pinching his nipples. Harry smiled as he felt Dracos shaft grow hard and rub itself along the inside of his thigh, gently moving against his balls.

"I still hate you Potter," Draco struggled to say.

"Shut up," Harry replied through their kiss. He found his hand sliding down Draco's lithe body as the other boy silkily licked his ear.

"Touch me Potter," he whispered, making Harry quiver and grow even harder, his erection pressing against Draco's.

Harry reached down and grasped Draco's erection, he lightly ran his fingers over the shaft, finally with the blonde boys begging he started moving his hand back and forth over the shaft, slightly pinching the tip. In turn, Dracos fingers found Harrys member and replicated his moves, enjoying the silky smoothness of Harry shaft. Draco dug his fingers into Harrys arse cheek leaving deep indentations, as he felt himself drawing to a close. He sensed the Gryffindor was close too. The young men were furiously kissing and stroking each other, years of passionate hatred being translated into passionate lust. It was almost too much to bear. With brutal moans it was over as quickly as it had begun, each of them coming with such a rush as they had never before felt. They both slumped to the ground, legs shaking and exhausted

"I'm supposed to hate you, I know I am, but all I can feel is lust. Nothing else matters in the world, except that I'm here with you, Harry." Draco said slowly.

Silver eyes searched green ones for a shared understanding.

"I know, lets just forget all that for now and enjoy this high." Harry answered, lightly stroking Draco's cheek.

The boys spent what seemed like hours lying in a dream like state of bliss, not talking, but enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Fogginess settled over their minds and they eventually both fell into a deep slumber…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry about the delay, but here is the next chapter and another is on the way! I promise! Please review!

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed with a shocking headache, a slight haze still hung around his foggy mind. He sat up, trying to work out why he felt so strange and achy. He realised he could remember nothing of the previous nights events. He tried to put the pieces together in his mixed up mind. He had a detention with Malfoy. They went to the forest, and collected flowers. And then what? He strained his mind, but it was still foggy. Random images flashed into his mind.

_They were…wrestling in the grass, they had eaten the flowers. _

They had had a fight, Harry surmised. That was expected, and probably explained why he felt so sore and woozy today. Suddenly a new image entered his head.

_Malfoy in his arms, his lips pressed against his. His hand gliding down his body to grasp his…_

"No!" Harry yelped sitting bolt upright in bed. Where the hell had that come from, he thought panicky. Why would he think such as disgusting, obscene thing?

"Harry, what are you yelling about?" a disgruntled Ron called from his bed.

"Just… a bad dream Ron, go back to sleep."

This however startled Ron wide awake. "About… you know who? I mean… it isn't another one of those dreams is it."

"No nothing like that."

Suddenly Ron sat up in bed, staring at Harry, with a strange look on his face.

"Harry, why are you wearing a _slytherin _tie?"

Startled, Harry looked down and saw that he was still dressed in his uniform, except with the new addition of the green striped slytherin tie.

"I have no idea," he quickly replied. "Must be someone's idea of a joke."

Ron gave him a suspicious look and rolled over to go back to sleep. Harry slid the tie from around his neck, folded it up and put it under his pillow. Jumbled, confused thoughts flashed through his head. Images of Malfoys naked body pressed against his, their hands fondling and grasping each other's cocks. What had happened last night? What had the flowers done to them? He searched his mind for an answer, a clue, any memory. But his brain was drained and sluggish.

He rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the showers. As he stripped off and stepped under the water he noticed a number of bite marks and scratches across his stomach, as he ran his hands over his torso, another memory flashed into his mind.

_Malfoys mouth was on his neck, biting hard. He moved down Harrys body leaving a small trail of bite marks. Harry grabbed a handfull of silvery blonde hair and pushed the head downwards forcing Malfoy to take his swollen member in his mouth. Malfoys fingers scratced down Harrys body, ending at his buttocks where they grasped the smooth soft flesh. _

Harry was not sure how long he stood in the shower, a stunned lapse immobalising him. He only snapped back to attention when the hot water began too turn cold. He fumbled out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed.

The Gryffindor common room was empty by the time Harry reached it. Glancing at the time, he rushed out of the tower and made his way to the Great Hall. The Hall was still packed with students, breakfast having only just begun. He quickly found Hermione and Ron and slipped in beside them.

"Harry, what took you so long? You look like you havent slept for a week! What happened at the detention last night?" Hermione asked, curiosity etched across her face.

"You didnt end up in a fight with Malfoy did you? I bet he was irritating you and trying to antagonise you. Did you beat him off in the end?" Ron asked as he reached for a pastie.

Harry jumped and dropped his glass of pumpkin juice. "What!" He snapped, "I didn't beat... I mean..." Harry stuttered before he realised what Ron was saying.

"Harry! Whats gotten into you!" Ron asked.

"Im sorry," Harry muttered as he vanished the spilt juice. "I, uh, had a bad night."

"Yes well thats understandable. Anyone who had too spend any time with Malfoy I feel sorry for." Ron said as he speared a potato with his fork. "But by the look on his face, I think he didnt have too great a night either." Ron pointed to the Slytherin table.

Harry slowly turned around and scanned the Slytherin table, his eyes coming to rest on the blonde. Malfoy looked as dishheavelled and confused as Harry felt. He was gripping a goblet and picking idely at his food. Suddenly he glanced up and met Harrys eyes. Startled he jumped up from his seat and fled the hall, leaving a cconfused Crabbe and Goyle sitting dazed at his sudden departure. Harry finished his breakfast in silence, a deep feeling of dread settling in the bottom of his stomach. Questions flooded his mind. What did Malfoy remember? What will happen when he runs into him next? And will he ever remember what exactly happened last night?

"Come on Harry," Hermione tapped him on the shoulder."We have to go to Potions."

Harry stood and followed his friends out of the hall.

"What a way to start the day, a class with Snape, _and _the Slytherins." Ron sighed.

Harry gulped, one of his questions was about to be answered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for reviewing peeps! I am enjoying writing this! A lot of people are putting this on their story alerts list, but not reviewing, why? I would love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: Just reminding you that JK owns all this, and I dont make a cent for it. The smut is mine and yours.

Harry trailed after Ron and Hermione into the dungeon, his head down to avoid drawing attention to himself. He quickly found his desk and glanced up towards the front where Snape sat, busy cutting up roots and placing them in a simmering cauldron on his desk. He finished up and stood and surveyed the classroom. His eyes paused on Harry for a split second.

"Quiet down, todays potion is on the board. Most of you should have no problem with this, it is simple enough for even the most feeble of brains." He pointedly looked at Neville with a sneer.

The class seemed to drag on forever. Harry worked diligently, not daring to move or think beyond the task in front of him. His potion turned out better than usual, finally turning the deep, thick green consistency as indicated on the board. This strategy worked for awhile as he got lost in making the potion, but soon enough his mind began to wander back to the happenings of the previous night. New scenes flooded into his mind, each more disturbing then the last.

'Wow Harry, nice job!" Hermione said looking into his cauldron. Harry jumped at her voice.

"Oh, er thanks Hermione." he replied. Involuntarily he found his eyes search out the blonde Slytherin. Malfoy was stooped over his cauldron, stirring it aimlessly with a blank expression on his face. Harry found he couldn't stop staring at the boy, remembering the feel of his naked skin and cool kiss. The way he groaned when Harry licked along his snail trail, the way he made Harry scream shake with pleasure as he came in to the palm of Malfoys hand.

Harry quickly shook his head, clearing the thought. It was too absurd, frightening, sickening. After all Malfoy was his mortal enemy, he hated his smarmy sneer and evil ways. How could he have done that with the person he hated most? A male nonetheless! Harry had never had any homosexual tendencies before, this all added to his confusion. He tried to bring his attention back to his potion.

"Quiet down class. Put an vial of your potion on my desk and clean up. Quickly and quietly." Snape drawled as he rose from his desk. "Potter and Malfoy, you can both stay behind." He stated nodding at each of the boys. Harry gulped, his heart thudding with dread. The class quickly cleaned up and left, Ron and Hermione giving Harry sympathetic shrugs and smiles as they left. Soon it was just Harry, Draco and Snape left alone in the room. The boys approached Snape desk, Harry felt Dracos eyes on him, he looked up and met them and saw the same confusion and curiosity in them that he felt.

"Now would one of you explain why I did not get my fungi-aphrodi like I asked." Snape towered over them, his hands clenched on his desk. "It was not a difficult task, but I see now that it was far too complex for your enfeebled brains." Neither Harry or Draco spoke up, each keeping their eyes downcast. "Now I dont care why you couldnt find the plant and bring it to me, however it shows you did not complete your detentions, therefore you will both meet me here tonight to clean out and organise the ingredients cupboard." Snape dismissed them with a wave. Harry turned and made his way out of the classroom. He could feel Malfoy following him, strangely this made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a nervousness settle in the pit of his stomach. As he entered the hall, for a split second he forgot which direction he was going, he dazedly spun around and collided hard into Malfoy. The boys stumbled backwards, Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm to steady himself.

"Watch it Potter!" Malfoy yelped, his hand still on Harry's arm. Draco quickly realized this and dropped it abruptly,a red flush spreading across his face. Harry took a deep breath, and steadied himself. "Malfoy, we need to talk about... about what happened." Harry bravely said.

Draco scowled deeply and muttered darkly, "I have no idea what you are talking about Potter. Do not talk to me again...ever." He turned and stormed down the hall, a bemused Harry staring after him. He was utterly confused, the usual hatred he felt for Malfoy stronger than ever. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Scattered, dreamlike images of his naked body entwined into Malfoys randomly entering his mind from time to time, causing him to drop books, snap quills, yelp and bump into things. By the end of the day people had learnt to stay well clear of him. Even Ron and Hermione were keeping him at a cautious distance, occasionally asking him if he was feeling alright and suggesting he go to see Madam Pomfrey.

Malfoy wasn't at dinner he noted. He had almost skipped it himself but for the intense rumbling in his stomach. He sat slumped over his food, poking idly at some peas. He was dreading having detention again with Malfoy. He cringed at the thought of the tension that was sure to be present between them, he was sure Malfoy would want to kill him. Harry had never felt so hopelessly confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews! Please keep them coming, they do so make me smile! I know it has been a long time coming, but here is the final chapter! Whoo hoo!

The afternoon passed quickly, and far too soon Harry was despondently making his way to the dungeons for his detention. He shivered as he made his way down the steep steps that led down to Snapes office. When he entered the room, Malfoy was already there, sitting by Snapes desk. Snape was eyeing him curiously.

"Be that as it may Draco, I am afraid you will still have to complete your detention with Potter this evening. That is my final word on this."

Draco slumped in his seat at this comment and crossed his arms, his gaze lowered. Snape glanced up at Harry and pointed towards the ingredients cupboard.

"The jars are labeled, organise them alphabetically. I wil be back in a few hours."

With that he shot Draco a look and left the room, his robes swinging behind him. Harry did not want to speak to Draco, or even acknowledge his existence, so he walked to the cupboard and started the long task. Draco didnt move, but stayed slumped in his chair. After about 10 minutes of working alone, Harry turned to Draco and scowled.

"Are you going to help me, or just sit there being a prat?" Harry asked angrily. Draco glared at him. "This was not my fault! I should not be forced to do his menial labour. My father will hear about this!" Draco spat out, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

A bolt of anger punctured Harrys thoughts. He was sick of Dracos elitist attitude and snobbery, he decided to hit him were it would wound most deeply. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Oh and will you tell your father how you came to be in detention?" Harry said softly, his eyes focused coldly on the other boy. He watched as Draco froze and the colour drained from his already pale face.

The boys sat in silence for the next few minutes, eventually Draco stood up and came to stand behind Harry.

"Let us get a few things straight Potter." Draco said, his voice deep and icy. There was no other emotion in Draco's voice but pure hatred. Not wishing to be caught in an unarmed position, Harry turned slowly and stood up facing Draco, his hand reaching for his wand.

"I loathe you Potter. My hatred of you runs so deeply that my greatest desire in life is to see you suffer. If you ever speak of what happened the other night, I will kill you."

Harry looked at Draco in horror. "WHY would I tell anyone you idiot? You think I enjoy this? These... memories that keep floating into my mind reminding me over and over what happened? But it did happen Malfoy, so just deal with it and move on!" Harry was almost yelling now. His unruly temper at a new level of anger. The room was thick with tension as the boys stared each other down. After a minute, Harry turned back to the cupboard and continued working. "Just do some work Malfoy, then you can run back to your room and sulk like the pathetic child you are." Harry spat out, his back turned to Draco.

He was just about to place a jar back in place when something hard slammed into him from behind. Malfoy wrestled Harry to the ground, punching him scatteringly around his head. Harry, caught by surprise, could do little more than throw his arms protectively over his head."Malfoy what are you doing! Get off me you idiot!" But Malfoy was overcome with rage and continued his assault. Eventually Harry managed to throw him off and reached for his wand, pointing it at Draco's chest. "Dont move Malfoy, I have cursed you before, I will do it again. Both boys were heaving, bloody and torn. "I know you want to kill me, and I cant say I dont feel the same way about you, but you have got to GET OVER IT. Do you think Snape is going to be impressed if he comes down here and the potions arnt sorted and his office has been destroyed? He will give us joint detentions for a year! I know your stupid Malfoy, but cant you just think for once!"

This seemed to calm Malfoy down enough for Harry to feel safe again. He left him and resumed his work on Snapes shelves. After a minute, Draco joined him. They worked silently for a half hour, methodically sorting out the various bottles. But it was too silent for Harry, and like a taunting curse, thoughts of Draco kept appearing in his mind. Despite their mutual hatred, neither boys could deny the intense lust and passion they had felt that night, nor could they forget how good it felt. Harry found himself getting lost in the memories, and too his dismay, he found himself becoming aroused. He edged himself further away from Draco and started on a different shelf, shaking the thoughts from his mind and concentrating on the task at hand. He tried to keep his mind busy by reading the labels and descriptions on each bottle. He had not been doing this for very long when a particular label caught his attention.

_Fungi- Aphrodis, _it read. _A powerful aphrodisiac, enhances sexual appeal and induces a dream- like state. To be used with caution. _

Harry was so shocked he almost dropped the bottle containing the small, blue flowers.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed and tossed the bottle to Malfoy, watching as he read it, his eyes widening in understanding.

"SO this is why! Thank god it wasn't of my own free will!" Malfoy slumped with relief. "I can just chalk this up to a terrible experiment with potions, and know that there wasn't anything I could have done about it!"

But Harry did not see it quite like this. "It is only an aphrodisiac Malfoy, it did not force you to do anything, there was still an element of free will involved. Remember, there is no such thing as a love potion, so unless someone had you in the imperious curse, then I'm afraid you did it yourself." Harry hated to admit this, but it was true.

Malfoy glared at him, annoyed at his dismissal of his thought, and even more annoyed at the fact that Potter was probably right. "I suppose you enjoyed it then Potter," he sneered, "I always thought you must be a fag."

This angered Harry and drove him to a quick retort. "Firstly, Malfoy, I have always considered myself straight, secondly, I believe it was you who was screaming 'fuck me Potter' over and over the other night!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but was unable to form any words. Harry's anger spurned him on. "And yes, I am man enough to admit that at the time I did enjoy it, but it is just ashame that it had to happen with you." He calmed himself down. "But it happened, so we need to find a way to deal with it." Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment. "We are in a potions lab; there must be something here to erase memories." He glanced up at the shelves and started rifling through the numerous jars and bottles; Harry mimicked him and started searching a different shelf. It was not long until Harry found a small jar marked 'Amnesia Potion: To erase memories; Take 5ml for each day you wish to forget.'

"Perfect, we can just take a small drop each and we will never have to think about that disgusting night again." Malfoy said as he took the jar off Harry and studied the label. Harry found two small vial and measured out the right amount for each of them. The boys took a vial each and stared at the golden liquid. A jumble of confused thought started to seep into Harry's mind, thought of Draco in his arms, their soft lips pressed together, their groins rubbing against each others. Just the memory alone caused Harry to break out in a sweat, and to his horror he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. It occurred to Harry that perhaps he didn't want to loose the memory. It was, after all, a very nice memory; it was just the implications surrounding it that was so disastrous. An idea started to form in his mind, if Draco took the potion, it would be like it had never happened, except that Harry would still have the memory and things could go back to how they were, with their normal mutual hatred the only thing connecting them.

He looked up at Draco. "Well here goes then." He tipped the vial up and pretended to drink the potion, he then quickly slid the vial into his jeans pocket. He looked back toward Draco whose back was turned to him; he turned around, an empty vial in his hands. "I guess we just wait for it too take effect." He said slowly.

"Yes," Harry watched him carefully, waiting for any signs of memory loss. Draco was watching him intently too, also waiting. Harry held his breath as he waited for the potion to hit Malfoy. Time ticked by and nothing happened, the boys stood still, watching and waiting for something to happen.

"Has… have you forgotton…it?" Harry stuttered.

"No," Malfoy answered. He picked up the jar and studied the label. "There is no reason why it shouldn't work…unless," he slowly put the jar down and turned to Harry, "you didn't take it."

Harry gaped at him, all thoughts having left his mind. He had been caught out; Malfoy would never let him forget this. Then it hit him.

"YOU didn't take it either!" he pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy, "why would you do that?!" He asked in bewilderment.

Malfoy was blushing furiously, a pained expression on his. He was humiliated at being caught out so easily, he tired to think of a plausible explanation of why he would not take it, but nothing came to him. He could not bring himself to look up and meet those vivid green eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Harry demanded again.

Malfoy sighed and raised his eyes to Harry. "The same reason you didn't take it I imagine."

Harry absorbed these words and nodded. He looked into Draco's eyes. They were void of their usual hatred and anger; instead they looked thoughtful and soft around the edges.

"Look, Harry, we have to take this potion! We hate each other; my life has been hell since it happened."

Harry frowned. "Well take the damn potion then you git!"

The softness left Draco's eyes, "Fine, I will!"

Draco turned and refilled his vial, and then looked questioningly at Harry. Harry pulled his still full vial out of his pocket and showed it to Malfoy.

"Good its settled then, we will take it!"

The boys raised the vials to their lips, each keeping an eye on the other. Just before the first drop touched their tongues, they heard a door slam near by.

"Snape!" Harry yelped. He quickly slid the vial back into his pockets, then seeing a bundle of stoppers on the desk, grabbed one and sealed up his vial, and passed one to Draco. Snape returned to his office just as the two young men re-took their places at the shelves, pretending to work.

"Well it seems you haven't done a very good job", Snape surveyed his shelves. "But you may go, I have work to do and don't want you here."

The boys hurried out of the office and made their way in silence towards their respective dorms.

"Ok, so take it and we won't have to worry about this anymore." Draco whispered as they neared the Gryffindor dorm. He grabbed Harry's arm and swung him around to face him. "You have to take it Potter! Promise me you will take it!"

Harry brushed his hand off and took a step forwards, so that his face was only inches from the Slytherin boys. "I will take it Draco. I do like the memory, but it will cause too many problems too keep. I know my feelings for you, I hate you, and that memory, it's unsettling because I have all these other feelings for you that come with it, and there far from hatred." Harry took a deep breath and in a daring move reached down and took Draco's hand. Draco was too stunned to speak or move, his heart was racing. He understood what Harry was saying, he felt the same.

"Perhaps in another world, another lifetime we could have been friends. But we are here and now, and too much has happened in the past for us to ever be more than mortal enemies." Harry pulled Malfoy closer so that they were pressed together, their hearts beating into each others chests. "I hate you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"I hate you too." He whispered back.

The two young men separated and went their different ways. They both slept terribly, and woke early. As he sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, Harry found himself glancing towards the Slytherin table. A pair of cool, grey eyes met his. Both boys quickly looked away before noticing the flush that ran up each of their necks. Harry stared into his bowl of porridge; it seemed to him that things were normal. It was another busy day at Hogwarts, he had classes, Ron and Hermione sat beside him, bickering as usual and the constant threat of Voldemort was as powerful as ever.

Things would go back to how they had always been between the feuding Slytherin and Gryffindor, because neither boy would ever know that the other never took the potion.


	8. AN

Authors Note:

Due to overwhelming demand, this story will continue! Yippee! SO stay tuned for a new chapter!

Will the boys find out that neither took the potion? And will they end up taking it? And how will they react when a rumour starts going around of their night together?

Thanks for reviewing everyone! If you hadn't, I would not be continuing this story, so you should all be very proud of yourselves: D

xxoo


	9. Chapter 8

A/N

Well here it is! More to come! Sorry about the massive delay.

Oh and for some reason, all my quotation marks got deleated, so I have put them back in. Hopefully this works!

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was far past midnight and he was still wide awake. It had been a week since he and Malfoy had (supposedly) taken the memory erasing potion. He remembers the night clearly.

After leaving Malfoy in the hall, he sneaked into the Gryffindor common room, which was thankfully empty. He had pulled the vial out of his pocket and stared at it for a long time. Rolling it around in his hands, he considered taking it, but each time he went to pull out the stopper, something had stopped him. He was not sure he wanted to tamper with his mind and his memories, it was risky. At least this was the excuse he gave himself for not taking it. The real reason however nagged away at the back of his mind, the vision of Malfoy in his arms, the strong memory of how the blond had felt, smelt and tasted. So in the end he had tossed the vial into the fireplace and gone to bed. He didn't regret his decision.

As Harry had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room contemplating the vial, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy had been doing the same thing. He lay on a black leather couch tucked in a quiet corner, thinking deeply. The fact that he hadn't taken it earlier disgusted him, and why he wasn't taking it right now was deeply confusing to him. He had sat in contemplation for some time, and in the end had decided to sleep on it. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of drinking the potion scared him a little, he felt that he would loose something important. He shrugged to himself, if Potter takes it, then he would be the only one that would remember the night and that would be good enough. He had poured the potion down a sink and felt a strong surge of relief. That night he had dreamt of Harry.

A week later, the boys had managed to avoid each other. At breakfast they ate quickly without looking at each other, and avoided any sort of contact in any joined classes they shared. So far this was working well, yet Harry still could not sleep. Tomorrow would prove to be much trickier, for it was the Quidditch final, and they were playing Slytherin.

***

The crowd was fired up and there was not one empty seat in the stands. It was looking to be an exciting game. Harry was not feeling the usual before game butterflies he got, but a deep nausea due to a week of poor sleep. Thankfully, Hermione noticed his wooziness and handed him a glass of tonic before he walked on to the ground. The tonic cleared his mind and settled his stomach, he finally felt ready for the game. The crowd screamed as he and his team mates made their way onto the ground. Slytherin were already out and zooming around the ground. Harry spotted Malfoy amongst them, staying high and distant from the other players. After the embarrassing defeat of the last game, he was determined not to let Malfoy catch the snitch this time.

"Don't let that jerk get to you mate, you ten times the flier he is."Ron stood next to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Try and knock him off his broom." Ron grinned and hopped onto his broom, he pushed off and zoomed up into the sky with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Harry sighed and followed after them. For the first time in his life he was not looking forward to this game. He would have to spend the whole match (and who knows how long it will last for), chasing after Malfoy. He was thankful that Malfoy had taken the potion and wouldn't be put off by the awkwardness of the situation.

Draco was staying well apart from the rest of his team, he needed to concentrate. This was going to be a tough match, made even more stressful by the fact that he and Potter would be constantly chasing one another. He glanced down and noticed Harry making his way up to him. He decided to ignore him. Harry flew up beside him and stayed hovering there, his eyes watching the players below. Every now and then he would fly off to shout out a few instructions to his team mates, and then resumed his position next to Draco. The game started with the usual flurry of movement, Harry and Draco watched from above as the quaffle was passed from player to player. In only a matter of minutes, Gryfindor had scored.

Harry whooped out loud and clapped. His mind momentarily forgot about everything other than the game. He was desperate for them to win. He kept an eager eye out for the snitch, noticing that Malfoy did the same.

A slight fluttering beside his ear suddenly caught his attention, and as quick as a snake, he leapt sideways after the snitch. Malfoy noticed his sudden movement and quickly flew after him. The boys flew in hot pursuit of the snitch, elbow to elbow, it was inches from them. They both stretched out towards it, their fingertips reaching desperately for the golden ball. Suddenly the snitch dropped and disappeared from sight. Both boys haltered and searched the sky, desperate to see a glint of gold. Harry swore under his breath and glanced over at Malfoy. Cold grey eyes met his and a hundred images flooded his mind; Malfoy in his arms, holding him, grabbing at him, and many more. Malfoy seemed to have read his mind, as his eyes grew round and his mouth slightly opened in astonishment. It was at this moment that they both knew; neither of them took the potion, again. They sat gaping at each other for what seemed an eternity before the roar of the crowd brought them back to their senses. Slytherin had scored. A bright glint of gold a few meters from Harry caught his, and he was once again in pursuit of the snitch. The boys both swept downwards after the snitch. As they zoomed closer and closer to the ground, Harry managed to gain some headway on Draco. His fingers reached out and to his immense pleasure they gently wrapped around the snitch. He was flooded with relief.

The common room was in party mood that night; everyone was reveling in the win. Harry found it hard to join in the festivities as his mind was occupied with one thought; why hadn't Malfoy taken the potion too? It was obvious to Ron and Hermione that something was troubling Harry, they were so used to his moods. When the common room had quieted down they managed to corner him.

"Harry, we need to talk to you." Hermione hissed in his ear. She grabbed him and before he knew it, he was being dragged out of the common room, down a hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Alright, alright, you can let go of me now!" Harry said as his best friends pushed him down into a chair. He looked up at Hermione and Ron, who stood in front of him, their arms crossed and an expectant look across both their faces.

"What is going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione startled him by asking.

"What do you mean?" he asked defiantly.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Something's been going on Harry. Ever since that first detention you have been in an odd mood. You have been avoiding Malfoy, yes we noticed, and what was that about in the game today? When you both just stopped and stared at each other for five minutes. It was bizarre Harry. If Malfoy has done something to you, you have to tell us."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah we will hex that git into next year."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, contemplating telling them the truth, but quickly decided against it; it was too humiliating and he just could force the words out.

"No, no, there is nothing. Just the usual rivalry, you know how it is!" he said, with a blatantly forced cheery tone. He went to stand up, but was forced to sit back down by Hermione s surprisingly strong hands. She looked at him in a way that made him think she knew more than she was letting on.

"Look, there is something else Harry, a rumour that is going around. We didn t want to bring it up, but we have no other choice..." Hermione trailed off.

Bolts of unease shot through Harry, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. A rumour? What sort of rumour? He decided not to panic until he had heard everything.

He made his face blank and expressionless and looked up at Hermione. "Oh? What would that be then?"

It was now Hermione s turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, just that you and Malfoy, had, well, had a sort of fling." She looked over at Ron, who was staring at the ground, looking decidedly ill. Harry thought frantically, wanting to quickly dispel the rumour, but find out more about it without looking guilty. He stood up quickly.

"That is absurd! I would never, not with Malfoy." He spat out in perfect imitation of disgust. "Who told you this?!"

Ron seemed to visibly sag with relief on hearing this. "I knew it wasn't true! Didn't I tell you it was a stupid rumour Hermione?" Ron grinned. Harry forced a laugh and smile. But still, Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Everyone is saying it Harry! Apparently some second year Ravenclaw saw you two kissing down by the edge of the forest a week or so ago, the night of your detention." She said stubbornly, her arms folded.

"It s not true! Hermione, you have got to believe me! I hate that jerk, and besides, I m not gay!" he exclaimed. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"That doesn't matter if your mind has been altered by something though Harry, does it?" She asked quietly. Ron shot her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? He said nothing happened, we have to believe him. Right Harry?" Ron said, a note of determination in his voice.

Harry was staring at Hermione. Her cleverness really was an inconvenience sometimes. "Of course Ron. I wouldn t lie to you guys. I need to squash these rumours!" He headed towards the door, ignoring the burning look Hermione was shooting him.

"I will get to the bottom of this Harry." She stated, then without another word, turned and fled the room. Worry coursed through Harry. Hermione would find out what happened; she always did. Perhaps it was for the best if she did, then Harry wouldn't have to explain it and he would have someone to talk to about it. Ron, on the other hand, could never know. He had not looked Harry in the eye until he had insisted the rumour was untrue, and even now he still looked a bit ill and uneasy about it all. Harry shot him a sideways look.

"I promise you its not true Ron, its disgusting beyond words. Please just trust me." Ron nodded. "I know Harry, I believe you. It s just unsettling, the idea of you snogging Malfoy. Its disgusting." Ron shuddered and shook his head, in an effort to dispel the thought.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. Just snogging? If Ron knew what really had happened he would surely faint.


End file.
